


In the former enemy’s care.

by KouShindo



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Caretaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 17:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13594488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KouShindo/pseuds/KouShindo
Summary: Being picked up by a spiky haired stranger from outside the city and brought back to the run down church due to the stranger mixed feelings for the poor silverette of a child.





	In the former enemy’s care.

**Author's Note:**

> An AU-ish sort of drabble piece from my Seph RP blog again but that of when Seph is a back but as a child and is now in a certain blonde's care.

Blinking those feline eyes when plopped into the box that was on top of the large machine that made loud noise, covering his ears at the noise a bit with that expression of discomfort before staring at the lone figure sitting on the seat of the machine. Shivering a little when a dark piece of fabric covered his head and lifting it a little in confusion, that face with golden bangs staring at him with a slight frown but a sadness shown after a bit when shaking their head.  
  
  
Clutching to the box flaps in fear there when feeling the sudden lurch in motion with a squeak leaving those lips of his, ducking inside the box with that wide eyed look and pouting when hearing a faint chuckle at his little response to the ride. Watching the scenery pass by quickly and changing from wastelands to that of a rubble scattered city line, squeaking again when the ride slowed to a stop at an old building that had a large hole in it still.  
  
  
Turning his attention that patch of golden blonde hair before being picked up and set on the dusty ground, holding the dark fabric with a curious look and purring a bit when tying it to look like a large hood. Bare feet tentatively shifting side to side when waiting there patiently, watching the much taller person go about their business and mumbling at times when glancing at him.  
  
  
Childish mannerisms took hold when padding forward there and grabbing onto the loose pantsleg, even though he didn’t really know who the other was that faint idea of a face came to mind but he couldn’t place it unfortunately. Coughing at the dust that blew about the area then being picked up again with a small squeak of protest, the slight puffing of the silverette’s cheeks caused the blonde to smile and chuckle at this.  
  
  
Puffing his cheeks out more when hearing the chuckle and tugging at the bangs that moved, “Pbbb!” blowing a raspberry there then blinking a lot when hearing the door open. His mind was so caught up in the moment there and all that he didn’t realize they both come to the door, everything inside the place looked very old and broken here and there when his eyes wandered about the place.  
  
  
Being set down after the walk inside and left alone a bit to patter among the broken pieces of things, rubbing his small hands on the stone wall and shivering when his feet got slightly cold from wandering. Hearing the other call him in that quiet voice and hurrying back over, “Hmm…?” looking at the large coat that he was found in along with other strange things that looked familiar but yet not. Cringing at the touch of fingers running through his silver hair before staring up with confusion when seeing a sad expression on the other’s face.  
  
  
Perking up at the sight of a small nest of blankets with a pillow there and pointing at himself, seeing the slow nod of the other and giving a quick hug before sitting down on the makeshift bed. Wiggling his cold feet and yawning when feeling tired from the ride and walk, those eyes slowly dulled when shutting them and laying down to sleep for once without worry. 


End file.
